The Bond Between Light and Shadows
by charlie.victor.165
Summary: Harry Potter never knew his parents. Living with his aunt and uncle in a house where he was not welcomed with no knowledge of who he really was or if he was even wanted. Then one night Harry finds a friend and also a person just like him... But this girl he met is not a normal child. They met under a full moon and at first he did not see a girl... He saw a monster...
1. Chapter 1 - A beginning

The wind made the leaves rustle around him, filling the forest around him with nocturn noises. The air felt cold against his skin but he wasn't bothered.  
He was breathing hard but he kept trying to laugh. He couldn't remember when he had laughed so much about anything.  
It seemed like a dream... To feel this happy... To be able to smile without anyone telling him some nasty words about him.

He felt... he felt like he could do anything he wanted at that moment.  
The boy who wasn't wanted by anyone, or so his relatives said, felt happy. He didn't know if he should smile or cry... or both.  
He couldn't think straight. Not at that moment, not that night.

The full moon shone above him up in the dark blue sky.  
It almost seemed to glow differently that night, though it could just be because he rarely left his cupboard. After all... What reason did he have to leave the only place that no one would bother him?  
But the boy didn't if he actually wanted to return at all... Maybe he could stay there... Under the big Ash tree...

With her...

Harry looked to his side.  
Beside him, breathing calmly, was an enormous dark figure. A figure with thick dark fur with glimpses of red visible in the moonlight.  
A very furry, wild and enormous beast... A **monster**...  
The boy just smiled at the star filled sky and thought that... deep inside him... He wished this wasn't a dream.

He wished he wasn't all alone again.  
He wished the warm feeling inside him wasn't just an ilusion.  
He wished...

* * *

Harry woke with a start that morning. He was gasping for air and his head weighed like a ton. It hurted and his eyes were unfocused.  
He reached for his glasses and saw that he was trembling.  
It had been a vicious nightmare but he couldn't remember what it was about.  
There had been voices in it. Chanting about stars and the moon...

A rough knock on his cupboard door made him jump.

-" Wake up! Wake up now! "- his aunt told him harshly.

Harry knew there would not be another warning and scrambled to get dressed, shooing off a few spiders and dusting an old oversized shirt out of a moldy box.  
He quickly got out of the cupboard and went towards the kitchen. He didn't even know what time or day it was but it looked early.  
The boy started making breakfast, his aunt glaring at him while she made coffee.

But soon noise started to come from upstairs. Harry's cousin, Dudley, must've started to wake up. Harry was always surprised at how his cousin was capable of heaving himself from the bed without help.  
Harry's cousin Dudley was a very fat young boy, a few weeks older than Harry, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Dudley took after his father, Uncle Vernon, in both looks and personality.

Harry didn't like his cousin very much but he couldn't do a thing about it. He decided just to focus on making breakfast at that moment.  
After a while both his uncle and his cousin walked into the kitchen. Dudley looked the same as he did everyday but that didn't kept his mother bragging about him seeming so mature and so handsome.

Uncle Vernon, on the other hand, seemed... happy?

-" It's wonderful! Simply wonderful! "- he told his wife and son while sipping his coffee, completly ignoring Harry, -" He agreed to meet next sunday for dinner! It's going to be a milestone in my career!"

-" Oh, that's wonderful honey! "- Aunt Petunia beamed -" Can you imagine what Mrs. Wilson will say when she hears this?"

-" Yeah, that's really great dad... "- Dudley said, not impressed.

-" Yes, it is! "- Uncle Vernon said -" It will have to be a big dinner. And we'll have to rehearse what we will be doing or what we'll say... "- his uncle said.

-" Yes! I will cook my most prized recipies and i'll make my famous treacle tart for dessert! "- Aunt Petunia said.

To this both Dudley and Harry raised their heads.

-" Oh, and of course there's going to be an extra big slice of it to my ickle Diddykins! "- Aunt Petunia told Dudley -" And _you_..."

-" You will be out of the house. "- Uncle Vernon finished -" It's too important to have you here in the house trying to sabotage this dinner!"

-" But... "- Harry tried to say.

-" No talking back! "- Uncle Vernon roared -" You'll be out of the house and only return when the dinner is over, understood?"

-" Yes, Uncle Vernon... "- Harry said, defeated.

-" Good. I shudder to think what a _freak_ like you would do if you had the chance. "- Uncle Vernon said.

A twinge of anger and pain shot through his chest. Harry hated that word and that seemed to only make them call him that more.  
Deep inside him he knew that strange things happened around him and that he was a bit different but... He didn't want to be different...  
He hated when they shoved him out of the house whenever there was a big party or a work related dinner, just because Harry couldn't be seen or that he might ruin it.

But this time it was different. Harry himself felt as if he had already heard Uncle Vernon say that to him.  
Though Harry couldn't remember when...

* * *

Finally the big day had arrived.  
The Dursley's were all groomed and the house looked clean and sparkly from the floor to the ceiling. The only thing that didn't belong was Harry.  
His large hand-me-down t-shirt from Dudley and the worn out trouser plus the old sneakers made Harry look like he was incredibly small and skinny.

Uncle Vernon wasted no time in throwing Harry out of the house and telling him to go somewhere else where he couldn't be either seen or heard by anyone.  
So naturally Harry could only think of one place... The woods near the playground he usually went in the cooler summer days.  
The boy rarely looked up to the sky or seemed interested in the phases of the moon or else he would've noticed...

_It was a full moon that night._

* * *

Harry reached the entry to the woods and peeked inside. It was fairly large with several types of tall trees. Oak and pine, rowan and ash. Harry wasn't so much of an outdoors person but that was probably because his relatives rarely allowed him to be outside at all.  
The breeze was cool and the smells of the forest flowed through him and made his head start picturing him bathing in sunlight, laying down on the grass.

The boy shook his head. He needed it to be clear and focused, after all he was about to venture into some dark woods no one really knew anything about, not carrying anything with him other than the clothes on his back, and the sun was long gone with only a few traces of purple in the growing darker blue sky.  
Harry entered the woods and started to walk in a straight line, he didn't want to get lost inside it, and began to look for a place where he could sit down with a clear view of everything around him.

He had never been camping but he didn't need to be a genius to know that he shouldn't lower his guard just in case something comes running at him.  
Harry found a clearing in the woods after walking for a while. He felt tired and a bit cold but he didn't say a thing, he was too used to keep his real thoughts inside his head and not saying them aloud.

The boy looked at the sky for the first time since he entered the woods. It was really dark blue but there were wisps of light scattered in the sky. Stars... The sky was filled with stars. Harry never really bothered to look up at the sky so he really didn't know how beautiful it was.  
An endless blanket of blue with small silvery dots scattered about.

He almost closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep but his self-awarness made him stay awake.  
He didn't want to be a sitting duck for whatever might be in the woods at night.

'_ Strange..._' - Harry thought -' _I haven't seen or heard anything since i entered the woods... Not even the hooting of an owl..._'

' _Why are the woods so quiet? Isn't this a very good place to live in peace and quiet?_'

' _Probably not if no animals are around..._' - a voice inside Harry said -' _I wonder if they're scared of something..._'

Harry started to curse in his head at his thoughts. They weren't helping him relax or even feeling a tiny bit safe in the unexplored woods.

' _Maybe you shouldn't relax..._' - the voice said -' _Maybe the woods are not safe at all..._'

Harry suppressed a shiver running down his spine.  
Whatever, possibly, scared the animals of the woods, possibly, couldn't be very small.  
Maybe a fox or a wolf...

' _What about all the deer and other big animals?_' - the voice asked -' _Could a wolf really scare all of them? Alone?_'

Harry muttered a string of curses inside his head again. He felt himself starting to tremble in response to those thoughts.  
And the thoughts were probably right. Nothing could possibly scare away the entire assembly of animals in those woods alone.  
And if it did...** It must've been a monster**.

A low growl sounded from behind Harry.

* * *

Blood drew from Harry's face as he slowly turned to the direction the growl had come from.  
His eyes were wide as he started to notice the enormous figure with black fur hiding in the shadows in the trees. It's eyes seemed like silvery blue glowing orbs and sometimes a hint of lilac would flash in them.

They were watching Harry and every move he made. The boy knew he had to get away from the figure... wolf... beast... whatever it was, Harry knew he had to get away from it.  
And he had to get away from it now!

Harry slowly took a step back, keeping his eyes on the figure still hiding behind the trees. He wanted to make sure that he wouldn't do anything to make noise and possibly startle the animal.  
He took a few more steps, carefully placing his feet nowhere near any lose and brittle twings lying on the floor. Harry was trembling worse than ever and his heart felt as it could burst at any moment.

He needed to calm down. Harry knew that panicking would do nothing good for him.  
But it seemed like he was going to die at that very spot. He couldn't think of anything else other than getting out of there.  
The boy started to step backwards a little more awkwardly due to his trembling.

His breathing was very rapid and his heart pounded in his ears. The figure seemed to be able to hear it aswell. It looked straight at Harry and slowly started to move towards the boy.  
Harry realized that, when the figure walked out of the shadows, it's fur wasn't really black. Only a shade of very dark brown.  
It's growls were growing louder and it started to bear it's teeth at him.

If that could even be called teeth... They looked more like talons of a really big eagle than teeth.  
White and shiny teeth snarling at Harry, it's eyes were growing colder and seemed to start glowing with power as it got closer.

All caution aside and forgotten, Harry started to run as fast as he could away from the animal.  
He ran and ran, swerving out of the way near trees and trying to get as much distance as he could from the figure hot on his heels.  
It seemed to read Harry's movements with maximum ease and the boy realized that it probably knew it's way around the woods better than Harry did.

The boy was clearly in disadvantage with the terrain and the enviroment they were in. If he wanted to run from it, Harry needed to outsmart it And that was easy, right?  
Being smarter than a animal wasn't all that difficult... He hoped.

The figure's growls were growing louder with impatience. It didn't seem to like chasing it's meal around a lot and the power in it's eyes was more menacing that before. It wasn't happy and Harry knew that it would rip him to shreds if it got it's long wicked claws on him.  
Harry ran faster to try to reach the entry to the woods. But ultimatly failing after realizing that he was lost. He was growing tired and his legs were starting to hurt.

He could easily outrun his fat cousin and his gang but the figure chasing him didn't look like it was going to quit or stop because it was tired.  
From over his shoulder Harry could see muscles visible even in it's fur. The figure was no slouch, the boy knew that for sure.  
They kept running after one another. Not bothering to actually remember what way they were going.

And so, after a lot of running, Harry tripped on a loose branch and tumbled down a clearing. The same one they had inicially been in, ironically.  
The figure wasted no time in sprinting towards Harry's fallen body and open it's mouth to bite him. It's claws ready to attack the young boy.  
Harry's heart was pouding faster and faster, hurting his chest. It seemed as his whole world... His whole life was going to end that very moment.

But then Harry's mind grew calm and quiet. His eyes focused on top of the figure's head.  
Hazy white letters made of smoke started to form on top of it's head.  
First it was an L... then a I, followed by another L and another I... Then there was a T and finally there was an H.

-" _**Lilith**__..._ "- Harry said, his voice numb.

The figure stopped in it's tracks.

A wild array of colours started flashing in it's eyes. A string of light attached itself to the figure's arm and it fell to his stomach crying in pain.  
Harry was about to say something to it, but his voice never came before he too was crying on the floor. Pain rushing from his arm to his chest and them moving onto the rest of his body.

_In a flash of light he saw a woman._  
A young woman smilling kindly at him. Her bright green eyes were just like Harry's, but her hair... Her hair was red. Straight medium length red hair.  
He tried to reach for her but his body wouldn't move. And just as she had appeared, she was gone the next moment.

Harry tried to sit up but his whole body felt tremendously sore. He rolled to his side and saw that the figure was lying down beside him, breathing harshly with it's body completly limp.  
Though it had just tried to attack him and it had been chasing him all over the woods trying to kill him, Harry couldn't help but feel worried for it.

-' _It?_' - Harry asked himself -' _Wasn't it's name... Lilith_?'

-' _Yes... My name is Lilith..._' - a small tired voice answered him -' _Who are you...?_'

-' _Harry... Harry Potter._" - Harry answered -"_ How can you talk inside my mind?_'

-'_ I don't know..._' - the voice answered -' _It hurts...!_'

Harry felt a sharp pain in his head. Harry recoiled back and clutched his head, a stabbing pain kept aching inside his head.  
He wanted to cry out but no sound came out.

-' _It hurts..._' - Lilith sobbed -'_ It hurts..._'

-" It's okay!" - Harry found himself saying -" I'm here!"

The pain stopped at once. Harry even felt himself lighter, as if some sort of weight had been lifted from him.  
The dark figure was sitting up to and stared at Harry.

Harry almost flinched went to reached out to him but stopped when he saw it lift it's pinky.  
The figure's eyes looked tired but at the same time they looked at Harry determinately.

-' _Promise?_ '- Lilith's voice asked.

-" I promise. "- Harry responded aloud to the figure, locking his own pinky to the figure's.

A giggle echoed inside Harry's head, making a warm fluttering sensation spread inside his chest. The figure was also giving Harry an odd lopsided grin.  
It seemed as if she didn't know how to smile very good and was trying her hardest just to stop the twitching of her tufted tail.  
Without feeling any sort of fear towards the figure, Harry could now see it's true appearance thanks to the bright moonlight that entered the woods.

The figure looked a lot like a wolf. It almost looked identical to a normal one but there was this aura around it that made it seem like there was nothing normal about it. Not one bit.  
The figure's fur was dark brown but Harry could make out some shades of red in it. And it's eyes were silvery blue, that was certain, but the lilac hue in them didn't seem to fade or leave her gaze.

-" Hey, Lilith... "- Harry began asking -" Can i ask you something?"

-' _Sure. What is it?_ '- her voice asked.

-" What... Uh... Who are you? "- Harry asked with shaky words.

'_She's going to be so mad at me..._'- he thought.

-' _No, i won't._ '- Lilith answered -' _And that's question is easy. My name is Lilith and i'm a __**werewolf**_.'

-" A werewolf?! "- Harry gasped -" A real one?"

-' _How can there be false werewolves?_ '- Lilith genuinely asked.

-" Well... I don't know... "- Harry honestly answered -" It's just that... Werewolves are only part of silly make believe stories..."

-' _Huh... What's a make believe story_? '- Lilith asked. The figure tilted it's head at Harry.

-" You don't know about make believe stories? "- Harry asked confused -" They're the types of books you read at first grade or so."

-' _Oh... What's first grade?_ '- Lilith asked again.

-" Your first year at grade school... After you've been at pre-school. "- Harry answered, getting a bit confused.

-' _Oh. And what's school?_ '- she asked.

-" It's where you learn how to read and write. And a lot of other things to... "- Harry answered -" Have you never been to one?"

-'_ No. I've never left my forest._ '- Lilith answered -' _Well... atleast until i came here a few days ago..._'

-" You're not from around her? "- Harry asked her -" Are you lost?"

-' _No, i'm not lost. But yes, i'm not from around here._ '- she answered.

-"Oh... Then what about your parents... -" Harry found himself asking, looking behind his back -" Are they around here?"

A chuckle was hear by Harry inside his head. She was finding his question amusing and the way he had looked over his shoulder at the woods behind him seemed to have caused her to start fighting off her laughter.

-" You can laugh all you want... "- Harry said.

Big mistake. Lilith probably didn't sense, or couldn't recognize, his sarcasm in that comment and started laughing heartly. Rolling her back on the grassy and dirty floor. Her tail wagging madly with amusement.  
Harry didn't want to laugh but it seemed it was contagious. The warm feeling inside his was tickling him and soon Harry was laughing too. He couldn't remember having laughed at something he did or said without it being a nervous or unwanted laugh.

-' _But you... You don't have to worry, really... '_\- Lilith said when the two of the calmed down -' _I don't have any._'

-" You don't have any parents? "- Harry asked, sitting upright in a second -" Aren't you bothered by that?"

The figure sat up too and looked at Harry with questionable eyes.

-' _Huh... No... I don't really remember much about who i am or who i was..._ '- she said -' _Before i entered the forest..._'

-" And why didn't you ever leave the forest to find out? "- Harry asked her.

-' _Well, i thought about it but... There was this voice that kept telling me that it was safer inside the forest and away from everything else.._.'- Lilith answered.

-" So you never once left the forest and then suddenly you just come into this woods? "- Harry asked -" How does that work?"

-' _I don't know... I just..._ '- Lilith tried to answered.

-" You what? "- Harry asked.

-' _I blanked out..._ '- She told him -' _When i regained conscience i was here. My feet hurt so i was sure i must've ran all the way to this place._'

-" Maybe you were running away from something... "- Harry said to her -" Maybe you were scared?"

-' _Don't know..._ '- Lilith asked truthfully.

-" Then, you can't remember anything about you? "- Harry asked interested.

-' _Yes and no._ '- she answered -' _I can remember most things since i was five and was waking up inside the forest but nothing before of that_.'

-" How do you know you were five? "- Harry asked.

-'_ Don't know... Maybe a gut feeling?_ '- Lilith asked Harry with her lopsided grin.

-" Yeah, maybe... "- Harry chuckled.

-' _But what are you doing here?_ '- Lilith then asked him -' _It's not safe her at night._'

-" **You**'re telling me that? "- Harry asked with a sideways glance at her -" Of all people?"

-' _Point taken_. '- she said. The figure shrugging it's shoulder's.

-" Hey, Lilith... "- Harry began -" Are you always like this? "- Harry asked looking at the large figure in front of him.

-' _No, i'm not._ '- she answered -'_ Just during full moons._'

-" So won't be like this tomorrow? "- he asked her.

-' _Nope. I'll be a full fledge human kid like you._ '- she told Harry. The figure grinned.

-" A fully fledge five year old? "- Harry asked.

-'_ No, a fully fledge _**nine**_ year old_. '- she told him.

-" You're nine too? "- Harry asked in awe -" When is your birthday?"

-' **_Tenth of August..._**'- she answered -' _I like that date, even if it isn't my real birthday_.'

-" How did you picked it? "- Harry asked.

-' _Don't know..._ '- she said -'_ I just woke up that day and said it was my birthday_.'

-" You're weird... "- Harry said.

When he realized what he had said, Harry felt a chill run down his body.  
How could he have said that? After all he had been through? He wanted to kick himself for saying that to her!  
How could he have even dare to say that to someone just like...

**Just like him...**

-' _You okay, Harry?_ '- Lilith asked him, gently.

-" Yeah... I'm sorry... "- Harry muttered.

-'_ You sure? You seem to be feeling rather down..._ '- Lilith said.

-" How do you know? "- he asked her, looking at her slowly.

The figure blinked at him and started to move it's hand towards it chest.  
Above it's heart.

-'_ Here_. '- she said.

Harry focused his gaze at the spot the figure had pointed at. _There was a patch of jet black fur above it's heart._  
It seemed that it didn't belong there at all and Harry even tried to make out the pattern that the fur had but it was too dark to see it properly.

-' _Hey, do you want to me to show you around the woods?_ '- Lilith asked Harry.

-" What? "- Harry asked, looking at her like she grew a second head.

-' _I mean... Since you're here and all... Might aswell show you around a bit... right?_ '- Lilith stammered.

-" Why? "- Harry asked her.

-'_ I... I... I thought people usually showed their house to their friends..._ '- Lilith muttered with the figure's head down -' _Sorry if i'm wrong_.'

Harry wanted to kick himself again. His response must've sounded pretty harsh to the girl. And in all his self cursing he barely remembered that Lilith had called him his friend.

-" You want to be friends with me? "- Harry asked surprised -" Aren't you scared of me?"

The figure just eyed him confused.

-' _Why would_** I**_ be scared of _**you**_ if _**you**_ are not afraid of _**me**_?_ '- she asked him in a matter-of-fact type of tone.

-" Oh... You're right. "- Harry sheepishly said, but then it hit him -" Then you can really be my friend?"

-' _Yeah. Can you be mine?_ '- Lilith eagerly asked.

-" Yeah! "- Harry answered.

-'_ Wow..._ '- Lilith said.

-" You're my... "- Harry continued.

-' _Very first..._ '- Lilith said.

-" Friend ever! "- Harry finished.

The boy and the werewolf stared at each other before bursting out laughing. Tears of joy, or from laughing too hard, appeared in their eyes as they rolled around in the woodland's floor.

-" You know what, Lilith? "- Harry said -" I happily accept your offer to show me around."

-' _Really?_ '- she asked, the figure sitting up.

-" Yeah. "- Harry answered -" If it's not too much of an hassle..."

-' _It's nothing!_ '- Lilith said as the figure jumped up -' _Get on my back_.'

-" I can't! You're going to be hurt! "- Harry told her, shocked.

-' _Harry Potter... You take my form much too lightly._ '- Lilith mockingly told him -' _I could carry a bull on my shoulder's if i wanted to..._'

The boy didn't say anything else as he scrambled to climb on top of the figure's back.  
It wasn't very unconfortable but Harry was trembling in fear of being too heavy for her.

-' _Hold on thight._ '- She warned -'_ But, it's best if you keep your hands off my eyes... You don't want to be planted against a tree, do you?_'

-" No and that's not very reasuring, Lilith... "- Harry retorted to her.

-'_ No, but it makes the ride so much more fun!_ '- Lilith grinned.

-" You have a very strange sense of humor... "- he told her.

-' _Oh, you haven't seen anything yet..._ '- she answered with a tone that made Harry grab onto her fur tighter.

In years to come, Harry would know that that particular tone meant trouble. Good and fun trouble but nontheless big trouble.  
Like broken windows trouble and almost being expelled from school trouble...

The figure seemed to be standing still calculating something in it's head.

' _A route of the woods, most likely..._ '- Harry thought to himself.

-" Hey, Lilith... "- Harry asked -" What are you..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as Lilith sprinted to the deep parts of the woods. At a very, very fast speed.

* * *

They had been to every corner of the woods, with Lilith pausing just for a few moments to explain to Harry where they were and what she usually did there.  
At first Harry was thankful for this stops so he could catch his breath but also to rearrange his hold on the figure's back.  
But soon enough the wind whistling past them in Harry's ears of the scents of the woods filtring through his nose made him feel very... well... **alive**.

It almost seemed like it was Harry's second nature. Sprinting though things at a very high speed. The nighttime sky above them, covered in thousands of sparkly stars, was growing ever more dark.  
After about an hour or two of strolling at a very fast pace through the woods Lilith finally came to a stop.

-' _This is my favorite place_. '- she told Harry as she walked closer to a tall dark tree.

-" Wow, it's so tall! "- Harry said.

-' _Yeah. It's my favorite type of tree too_. '- she told him happily.

-" What is it? "- Harry asked.

-' _It's an Ash tree._ '- she answered -' _You know... The Ash tree is considered the __tree of life__..._'

-" It is? "- Harry asked Lilith, slowly getting of her back.

-'_ Yeah, and that it's winged seeds were called Keys_. '- Lilith told Harry -'_ That's because they thought they were the keys to univeral understanding._ '- she explained.

-" That's wicked... "- Harry commented.

-' _Yeah..._ '- Lilith agreed.

The two of them laid down near the Ash tree and looked at the sky above.  
The moon was so wide, white light filtered the woods. Painting the deep green colours of nature with silver shades. Their eyes were growing heavier, the cold air flowing around them.

He looked at the sky and then at the figure nestling beside him.  
Harry hoped this wasn't just a dream and that he would wake up in his cupboard like nothing had happened.  
The boy felt happy just by meeting the figure... The werewolf that Lilith was.

-' _If you're cold you can just come closer to my fur._ '- Lilith offered, certainly reading Harry's mind.

-" Thanks. You're an angel. "- Harry told her.

-' _I'm not an angel... I'm the complete opposite of one._ '- Lilith told Harry -' _Besides angels have wings don't they?'_

Harry bit by a retort and simply rolled his eyes. He moved closer to the figure's fur and slumped down into a calm and long deserved goodnights' sleep.

* * *

Unfortunely, since Lilith wasn't used to talk or interact with other people, she forgot to mention that her condition usually didn't care much about clothes. If she had mentioned it to Harry, it would have probably saved the boy a shock from waking up back to back with a naked girl.  
And it would have also saved the whole woods day habitants from a very nasty wake up call in the form of a scream.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think about the new changes? Reviews are always welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Day After

Sunlight filled the woods, making the nocturnal creatures return to it's nests and waking up the rest of the fauna that existed there.  
Harry Potter awoke with the gentle breeze rustling the Ash tree leaves above his head. He hadn't been dreaming about the night before.  
So the warm presence in his back must be of Lilith's.

Harry remembered that Lilith had told him that she only turn to the form of a werewolf during the full moon so, during the day and the rest of the time until the next full moon, she would look human.  
He sat up and glanced at his side.

And there he saw it...

A small, young girl with light skin and messy long dark brown hair. Harry could only see her back and... well... her bottom half.  
He was sure he must've been blushing like mad when he released the scream he should have shouted the night before.

Birds flew up to the sky, fleeing the branches they were staying, in shock from all the noise Harry had made.  
Lilith too woke up with a start but soon clutched her ears.

-" Don't shout in my ears! You big idiot! "- she said turning to Harry.

-" You're naked! "- Harry shouted again.

-" Yes, i am! Thanks for pointing out the obvious! "- the girl yelled back.

-" Why?! "- Harry asked a bit louder and squeakier than he intended.

-" My clothes must have been ripped off last night before i went all wolf on you... "- Lilith answered -" Sometimes it happens..."

-" Sometimes it happens...? "- Harry repeated -" Why didn't you tell me about that small detail?"

-" I forgot... "- Lilith answered -"... Maybe. "- she gave Harry a lopsided grin.

-" You're cruel... "- Harry muttered, finally having calmed down.

-" Sorry... "- the girl told him -" And what's with your aversion to skin? It's just that... A big bag of meat and bones..."

-" How can you say... "- Harry began to say but stopped after looking though his most recent memories.

-" Yeah... Sorry... "- she repeated, sheepishly.

-" It's okay. "- Harry told her -" Do you atleast have a shirt or something to wear?"

-" Not right now... "- she truthfully said -" But there must be a clothes line somewhere around her so i can take a new one..."

-" You can't steal! "- Harry said, again, louder than he intended.

-" Why? "- Lilith asked in shock.

-" Because that's evil! "- Harry told her -" Do you want to be evil?"

-" No! "- Lilith answered while she shook her head to her sides.

-" Then wait here! "- Harry told her getting up -" I'll come back right away, okay?"

-" 'kay... "- Lilith answered, looking up at Harry with her wide silvery blue eyes.

Harry took one last glance at her and ran out of the woods. He didn't know why but he didn't want to leave Lilith all alone there, so he was just trying to hurry to return to the Dursley's and retrieve a few shirts and atleast a pair of pants for her.  
And he was so caught up in his thoughts of hurrying up that he didn't even realize that, thanks to Lilith's guided tour of the woods, he knew exactly the way he needed to take to return to the entry of the woods.

* * *

Vernon Dursley was very happy that morning. Not only had he sealed the deal with a new buyer, that would surely bring him and the company a lot of money, but also his freak of a nephew hadn't return there last night.  
His wife Petunia had been a little worried something might've happened, but Vernon knew that was only because she was too soft with the little freak. It had been her that had convinced him into letting the boy stay.

But after the problems started to appear Vernon knew he should've listened to his sister. Sending the boy to an orphanage was probably the option they should have taken.  
The Dursley's prized their reputation very much and just that boy's presence tarnished that. Everytime the boy caused someting to happen comments would start circling around town about him and who was taking care of him.

And the worse was that it was getting worse as he grew up!  
Weird people bowing to him in public, making things grow back like his hair or climbing the school buildings.  
Oh, how Vernon hated that boy.

His very presence in the house made him want to smack some sense into the little freak. He only didn't do it because of his wife's reasonings about how it would harm their reputation and their sons if word got out they beated him.  
Not that they needed to do anything since the boy kept getting beaten down by the other children in the neighborhood.

But today Vernon didn't want to care about his nephew. As long as he wasn't in his sight and away from his house, the beefy man didn't even want to know if he was alright or where he was at all.  
Though his wife had told him that if he disapeared for good there was a chance _his kind_ would be all over the case to find where the little freak was.

The man was eating his breakfast with his family preparing to go to work when the front door opened.  
Harry Potter, the freakish boy the Dursley's despised so much, walked in and closed the door behind him. He quickly made to his cupboard and started to go through his things.  
Vernon Dursley didn't knew whether to be mad at the boy for appearing all together or because he ignored their presence as he entered the house.

But before he could say anything the boy sprinted to the door and left the house again.

Two questions formed inside Mr. Dursley's head.  
First, where was the boy going in such a hurry?  
And second, why did he need Dudley's hand-me-downs?

* * *

Harry ran as fast as he could. He was well rested for the goodnights' sleep he had but his legs were still sore from all the running he did. He knew that if he didn't hurry Uncle Vernon would probably lock him in the closet and then he wouldn't be able to leave and meet with Lilith again.

And how he wanted to meet her again... Just talking to her made him feel like he was liked. Well... she asked him to be her friend so Harry guessed she must've liked him even if just a tiny bit.  
He could see his relative's house and knew that at that time they would probably eating breakfast. Harry's stomach grumbled reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything since last night.

And soon Harry found himself wondering when Lilith had last eaten. He remembered her telling him she never left the forest so she could guess she hadn't eaten anything besides... _other_ forest animals...

-' _And that could've been me..._ '- Harry thought.

An already familiar giggle sounded inside his head and Harry wished she would stop doing that. He liked her presence, her company and her laughter but he prefered his thoughts to be private.

-' _If they're about me why should they be private?_ '- Lilith's voice asked him.

-' _I'll tell you when i get back._ '- Harry told her -' _I need to focus._'

-' _Okay, see you when you get back._ '- Lilith's voice said before disapearing.

Deep down Harry realized that being able to hear Lilith's voice inside his head wasn't normal but dismissed this.  
As long as she wanted to be around him and his weirdness, he could deal with her voice constantly in his ears.

Harry reached his uncle's house and entered it in a quick and swift movement. In an instant he dashed for his cupboard, picked two shirts another pair of trousers, some socks and a pair of really old shoes he hoped would fit Lilith and dashed for the door again.  
His relatives didn't even have time to tell him anything so Harry thought of this as a new record and a bonus.

After the night he had he didn't want Uncle Vernon or Dudley questionning him about it.  
He ran back to the woods and avoided the glares of the people he passed by. His whole neighborhood thought he was just a bad behaved kid with no-good parents and a streak to cause mischief and mayhem whenever he could.

But that was just a big lie everyone believed in. It was Dudley's gang that would cause all those troubles, not him. But who would believe the weak, worn out and weird kid who had a questionable past?  
Harry hoped that Lilith would... He imagined what she would do if she found out that he was just a trouble maker and a very nasty person.

He reached the woods faster this time, and Harry wondered if it was because of his eagerness to meet with the girl, he slowed his pace as he entered deeper into the woods and made his way to the big Ash tree where he had left Lilith.  
He was thirsty and his legs wanted to stop and rest but he knew he could rest near the tree and would be able to talk with Lilith while he did so.

When Harry reached the tree he was greeted by a grinning Lilith. The sunlight in her hair made a few strands of red hair glow while fluttering with the soft breeze passed through them.  
The boy walked closer to her, keeping his eyes on Lilith's face and not the rest of her. To her obvious amusement she watched Harry as he sat down beside her and lowered his head, trying to hide his blush.

He gave Lilith the clothes he had been carrying with the exception of one shirt, which he changed into.  
Harry almost squeaked when Lilith unceremoniously got up, took the clothes from Harry and re-dressed herself right in front of him. He could even imagine what was going through her head but a tiny voice inside his head said that, probably, there was nothing going through her head.  
And that was the problem.

-" So, why does something that involves you but that you're not present there needs to be private? "- Lilith asked right away.

-" It's just like secrets. "- Harry told her -" Imagine you have a secret of mine that you tell to someone, you wouldn't do that near me because i'd stop you from telling my secret but alone you'd do it without worries. You would be saying something involving me but i wouldn't be there."

-" But a secret is not supposed to be told. "- Lilith told him -" That's why it's a secret..."

Harry rolled his eyes but despised himself he smiled at the girls innocence.  
Innocence? The '_girl_' would have killed him last night without a reason as to why. Was she really innocent?

-" I'm not. "- she answered -" I can save you the headache."

-" Don't do that... "- Harry pleaded.

-" Why? It's involving me and i'm in your presence therefor i'm supposed to stop you. "- she told him grinning.

Harry looked at her and realized she had played him. She knew what he had meant even before his explanation.

-" You're awful! "- Harry said, faking a hurted tone -" You tricked me!"

-" Well done, Sherlock. "- Lilith mocked.

-" Now, you've done it! "- Harry said before leaping towards Lilith and taking her down.

The two of them rough housed for atleast an half an hour before slumping down beside each other, panting and promising threats to one another.  
If a passerby walked in he would have believed he saw completly normal children laughing to each other, but to a different type of passerby they would see the boy-who-lived and a strange werewolf girl.

But apart from the knowledge about Lilith's condition, the two nine year olds knew nothing about one another. They had no way of knowing that the two of the were bound together by such powerful things that the very thought of leaving the other would cause agony.  
Of course, it would only do so under a few carefully planned situations with very specific triggers. **They** didn't want a stage two lock to be released so early in _their plan._

A **_ghost_**watched over the two children, his presence unknown even to Lilith's advanced sensing abilities. He watched and continously revised the plan they had set into motion nine years ago.  
_A shadow and it's light..._ That's all the ghost saw.  
For he had long casted away whatever emotions he had. All that he was or should have been were erased after that night.  
Now his only task was preparing the stage for the future and it's consequences.

* * *

The city was busy that monday, with cars passing by frequently in the roads. People were either going to work or just strolling while the kids were obviously trying to make the best out of their summer holidays.  
Harry had somehow convinced Lilith to get out of the woods, since now she was fully dressed and wasn't barefooted, and the two of them walking aimlessly.

They were both hungry, though Lilith was rather busy gazing excitedly at every little thing and asking Harry the most silly and childish questions he could only imagine a three year old asking.  
Harry knew that, maybe, he could sneak a bit of food from the fridge back at the Dursley's but the thought that he would perhaps fail and leave Lilith alone and a bit far away from the woods, made Harry scratch that idea.

Lilith had told him that they could just catch an open window with no one in the kitchen and Lilith would get them both something good to eat, but Harry shot down that idead instantly.  
Harry didn't want to steal. That would make him be just the type of kid everyone else though him to be.

Lilith had told him that she didn't mind being called a troublemaker or a deliquent as long as Harry didn't see her as that and Harry wanted to be strong like her but... While she could just return to her woods he had to return to the Dursley's everynight.  
The girl had offered to Harry that he could also come and live in the woods but it was Harry who pointed out they hadn't even had some sort of house so that they could actually make that possibly work.

So now, obviously hungry and feeling a bit too thirsty due to the summer's heat, they had wandered into a playground near Harry's school. They sat down on the shade and talked about many things. Most importantly the fact that Lilith knew very much about the general culture but other things like knowing the states or locations were completly null.

And what shocked Harry was that she didn't knew how to read or write! She knew what letters and numbers were and could distinguish the two things but she didn't knew their meanings or what their role was at all.  
Harry had began to explain her the basics and had promised to let her borrow his old first grade books so she could learn with him helping. As Lilith stubbornly declined any help of outside sources other than Harry.

She wanted a bare minimum number of people to know about her condition and Harry imagined that it was only because of friendship that Lilith had even walked out of the shadows of the woods. She looked unconfortable around people but even so she kept her trademark lopsided grin on Harry as she talked, asked and made jokes about the most boring and ordinary things that existed.

But all fun ended when Harry heard an all too familiar voice behind them.

-" Hey, freak! Who's that? Your girlfriend? "- Dudley sneered with his gang echoing behind him.

-" What if i was? Wouldn't you feel sorry for yourselves that even a freak can get a girlfriend but you don't? "- Lilith told them with a mocking tone as she turned around.

-" What did you say?! "- Dudley yelled at Lilith.

-" I said that you should feel sorry for yourselves that even a freak can get a girlfriend but you don't. "- Lilith repeated -" Are you deaf or just plain dumb?"

Dudley had never been this insulted in his life. He looked at the girl and saw the plain image of his cousin Harry, only that she was a girl, but she showed no fear or even slightly intimidated by their presence.

-" Even if you're a girl i'll hit you if you don't appologize! "- Dudley thundered.

-" Oh, boo ho! Look at me, i'm shaking in fear! "- Lilith moked, each word she said growing colder and colder.

-" I swear that i'll hit you if you don't appologize! "- Dudley roared.

-" Like i would appologize to a lame excuse of a human being! "- Lilith roared back, her voice was so cold and powerful that Harry thought he was in front of the figure again.

Dudley's gang was looking amazed at the girls defiance and Dudley himself thought he was losing his leadership. He stepped forward and raised his fist high, trying to gain momentum to strike Lilith.  
But the girl wasn't all talk. He swiftly raised her hand and punched Dudley so fast he head turned sideways before he fell to the ground.

Lilith's hands were small but years of living as a werewolf out in the wilderness had made her lithe body muscular and very flexible. Her small figure was only one of the many things people miscalculated about her._ Like she could easily break your bones without a single emotion on her face or the fact that, if Harry hadn't stopped her, she would have eaten a human being without a second thought_.

The gang looked gobsmacked at Lilith but soon their attention was turned to Dudley that got up with a large bleeding gash on his cheek where Lilith had hit him and one of his hands was over his mouth. A thin trail of blood escaping from it's corners.  
The boys soon were running away from the two children in the playground.

-" Lilith! Why did you do that? "- Harry yelled at her as soon as she sat down again.

-" I'm sorry... I really am... "- Lilith told him. Harry knew deep down she genuinely felt sorry for her actions.

-" Why did you do it? "- Harry asked her -" I can defend myself, you know..."

-" I know... It's just... "- Lilith began.

-" It's just what? "- Harry asked her.

-" _The hunger was too great_... "- she muttered in a low tone.

-" Hunger? "- Harry asked not understanding.

Lilith simply looked at him with a very familiar gaze.

-" You were planning on eating my cousin!? "- Harry shouted, getting up from the bench and grabbing Lilith by the shoulders.

-" I wasn't planning anything! "- she said in her defense -" He just appeared out of nowhere and..."

-" And you thought it was a good opportunity to get a meal? "- Harry asked with a sickly look in his eyes.

-" It's not my fault he looks like a_ pig in a wig.._. "- she told Harry with a clear tone of voice.

Harry looked her in the eye for a few moments before bursting out laughing. This time it was Lilith that felt that warm tickling sensation.

* * *

The pair splitted when the afternoon was almost over, with Harry going back to the Dursley's and Lilith returning to her cozy woods.  
Both of them felt miserable to leave the other but the promised to meet the next day. Even if Harry got a detention for what happened, and Lilith had appologized more than a thousand times for it, they would still see each other even if through a window.

Lilith assured Harry that she could walk herself back to the woods, her sense of smell wasn't as good as in the figure's form but it was still better than the normal one, and followed Harry to where he was staying with the Dursley's, said goodbye to him and watch him close the door behind him.  
Walking back to her woods, alone, wasn't hard but she still prefered Harry was there with her.

His statement that they didn't even have a house in the woods so they could actually live there with some decency was still haunting her thoughts.  
She wanted to make Harry feel like home in the woods. He wanted him to feel safe and know that there was always a place waiting for him in the woods.  
Lilith wanted to give to Harry what she didn't have... _Company_.

She had watched, all this time, as couples and families passed through the entry of the forest she once lived in. The aura coming from them was kind, caring and inviting. But she knew that as soon as word got out of what she was, they would discart her off to who-knows-where.  
But then Lilith had an idea. She rushed to the woods and started to explore every corner of it, until she found the perfect spot.

She put her brain to work in an instant, sure that Harry would be very disapointed in her once he found out, and started to make a plan of all the things she needed and what was required to do those things.  
Lilith spent the rest of the night planning her masterpiece, only falling asleep at the early hours of the morning confortably snuggled agains a soft patch of grass.

In her dreams she was back there again.  
At the scene of her nightmares. That **dark** **night**. _When she last recalled anything_.  
When her eyes were still powerless and frightned.

_When she was still a innocent little girl..._

And once again she heard it loud and clear in her ears. That haunting voice that would make her blood freeze.

-"... Dark Moon, Blood Moon, Goddess of the Night... Stars of silver, stars of Light... The Day is gone... the End has come..."

-"... But let us meet the only one... That will guide this world into the next... **As above so below**..."

-" **As above so below**... "- other voices joined in.

Cold voices. Young and old. Voices Lilith could remember but not picture who had said them.  
Voices that shook Lilith out of her greatest dreams and leave her panting and shivering.

She hated her memories... She didn't want to remember!  
Everytime small glimpses of what had happened or from where she was from were recalled by her. Her head would feel like it was going to burst. She wanted to scream and call out to someone to help her but no one ever came.

She was alone. As Harry had been all these years...  
Lilith didn't want him to live like her. To become like her. She wanted him to shine as the light she saw inside him.  
A complete contrast to the shadows inside her.

* * *

For the next few days Harry had been locked inside his cupboard. His cousin Dudley had been rushed to the hospital as soon as he came home and was seen by his mother.  
And Harry, as he expected, was the one that took blame for it. But he didn't blame Lilith at all. Dudley had been the first to push the buttons and both of them had been very hungry and emotionaly drained after the night before.

Lilith hadn't said anything to him but he could see that the transformations she suffered thanks to her condition took a toll on her. Harry could see her silvery blue eyes look tired when he was, or so she thought, distracted and how she would cringe a little after walking for a long while.  
And doing all that on an empty stomach didn't make it easier.

He wanted to help her but he didn't even knew how to help himself let alone someone else. But he wanted to. So much that it hurted him to be apart of her, far away from the woods.  
Harry had found his old first grade book and a pencil plus a rubber and had tugged then close with a sweater he had found that he didn't really like but was particularly new.

Besides it was rather small, by Dudley's standarts, and Harry thought it was perfect to hide that _mark he had seen in Lilith's chest_.

The reason as to why she had a patch of jet black fur on her chest, near her heart.  
It looked very similar to a tattoo but at the same time, like everything else about Lilith, it looked that it wasn't quite that normal.

It was a circular dark mark, divided into two different designs. On was a _moon_ that looked as if it was giving Lilith's trademark grin and the other was a _sun_. A smiling sun, divided in the middle, with long and sharp rays coming out of it.  
Harry had asked Lilith about it but she didn't know how she got it but she knew it's meaning.

And it was that meaning that shook Harry.

Lilith had told him that it was the **mark of Havoc**.  
_A symbol of destruction and despair._


	3. Chapter 3 - Don't worry

Harry was locked in his cupboard for about three or four days. His uncle had been so mad about what happened to Dudley the boy was actually surprised he was still able to stand. Lilith had apologized so many times Harry had actually lost count.  
The boy felt really sad. More sad and miserable than he usually felt by being locked up in his cupboard. He finally had a friend and he was now unable to see her.

He wasn't sure how he was even allowed to leave his cupboard to go to the house of Mrs. Figg on the day of his cousin's birthday.  
The larger boy had been boasting about how Harry had to stay behind while he went out but at the same time it had given Harry hope that perhaps he could meet Lilith that day.

She had been _peculiarly_ _quiet_ for the past days only giggling or asking a million and one questions like a chattering toodler when Harry was feeling particularly down or sad.  
Though thay had changed when she read his thoughts about going to Mrs. Figg's house. She had told him she would show up, but at the same time warned him that, sometimes, cats weren't that friendly or relaxed around her.

Harry had asked himself if it was safe for her to be seen with him by other people, even questioning what would happen if they found out she lived in the woods nearby, all alone and with no shelter from the weather.  
Lilith had told him to stop worrying but that was an advice he didn't listen to at all. After all, what kind of friend wouldn't worry about her?

-' _Sometimes you act more like a brother than a friend... But you don't hear me complaining all too often_. '- Lilith's voice broke Harry's chain of thoughts.

-" Yeah, but you do complain in the end... "- he told her.

-' _I complain because I don't want you to be over worked about something you can do nothing against._ '- Lilith answered with a serious tone.

-" Would you rather have me not worrying at all? "- Harry asked her, part of him fearing her answer.

-' ... _That's a though one... I would rather have you worrying about wether I was still wearing clothes than for you to be worrying about me eating regularly_."- she answered.

-" You'd rather have me worrying for simple stuff like that than for your well-being? "- Harry asked -" That's your answer?!"

-' _Yeah._ '- Lilith honestly told him -' _Friends are there to support you but at the same time they are there to give you a bit of relief from your normal routine or life..._'

-" Yes, because **your** life is so much boring and normal. "- Harry snorted, exausted from Lilith's antics.

-'_ Exactly! See I knew you would understand_. '- Lilith cheered.

Harry had thought to answer or argue a bit more with her but the fact he could clearly imagine her lopsided grin and the amused glint in her eyes, telling him he was being played, made Harry just sigh in resignation.  
While silently thanking her for making his heart a bit more lighter than it was when they started to talk with each other.

* * *

Lilith had had a few long days of work. She knew that Harry would have screamed in her ears if he knew (or dreamnt!) what she had been doing for the past few days.  
Taking woods planks across the town unnoticed was not hard, trying to make sense of how to build walls without anything falling on top of you was a complete different matter... And worse was when she tried to make a roof.

Though her work had paid off, if a bit short behind the effort, and she had sucessfuly built a small den after she'd hollowed out a hole in a small hill in the woods. It was nothing too fancy, but hidden from the prying eyes from passerbyes, if there were dumb enough people to stray that far from the path of the woods, and spacious enought that even the figure could stretch inside of it.

There wasn't much light but Lilith could see pretty well in the dark and she was sure she could '_borrow_' a flashlight or something for Harry.  
Now the problem was how to make the den warm...

Lilith wasn't a stranger with spending the night out in the open but Harry wasn't familiar with it and a single night out on the open for him took a lot out of his health.  
Plus the fact that winter's were harsh and rain, snow and storms made sleep confortably very hard.  
And she knew _that_ from personal experience.

Part of her wanted to ask Harry what he thought of the matter, and she knew he could come up with a safe plan, but the other part of her was quite fearful of what he would think of her if he found out about the materials the den was made out of.  
So long story short, Lilith was caught in a inner battle of thoughts.

And it wasn't made easier having a pool of emotions coming from Harry interrupting her brooding...

And that was another question Lilith had. For what little she knew of, it seemed as if the **connection** she had made with Harry had been getting **stronger** and stronger at each passing moment.  
At first it had been only small signs and a few words that could pass from him to her, and as a result she could communicate with him freely, but now whole conversations, emotions, thoughts, even dreams and wishes from Harry were being sent to her.

It made little to none sense and it worried Lilith very much.  
She had never heard of such thing happening and a_ small voice of a mastermind_ told her that it was something that had never, in history, happened before.

But now was not the time of thinking about such things.

The sun above Lilith told her that it was nearing noon and that Harry would ahev already sufferen atleast two hours of torture at the hands of what he called Mrs. Figg.  
And whatever that was it had to be really different than most people she knew of, and she didn't knew that many, to live with so many cats. **Cats**!

Lilith could recall an '_incident_' where the figure had a run in with a cat and that thing ahd shrieked so much, her eardrums were about to pop! And worse was that as soon as the other cats heard the yowl, they too started shrieking like mads!  
She knew she had promised Harry she would go, but she was also, almost, ready to call it off and make up with something for another day. _Away from cats..._

But promises were promises, and somehow the thought of breaking this particular promise to Harry seemed dreadful, so she made her way to the house she sensed Harry was in.  
Though she felt that Mrs. Figg would have an heart attack once she saw her...

The sneakers Harry had given her were long gone aswell as the socks... The shirt was now not the same clean colour as the day it had been given to her and there were several torn pieces and stains of dark red near the edges (she would love to explain **_That_**to Harry...), and there were leafs tangled in her dark chestnut hair.  
Lilith was certain that Harry would make her run through a whole cleaning and disinfecting as soon as the two of them were back to the woods.

_And she was not paciently and gleefully waiting for that moment_.

But now the house was right in front of her and there was no turning back at this point.  
Lilith reached out to the door and rang the bell.

* * *

Author's note: I'm not dead yet. Sorry for the long time without updating, i've been dealing with my life outside of the computer and dedicating my time to my love of literature, manga and anime. So i've also been exploring other fandoms... Sorry, I kinda lose track of time in those...

Going over the review I recieved, and already answered personally by P.M...

**elvander72**asked: "Is she going to be magical? Are they going to get an Inheritance test at Gringotts to determine what family she is from?"

Yes, Lilith is going to be magical, and she's going to Hogwarts. Think of it as the second generation of Marauders, without the rat... But no, Lilith will not have an inheritance test at Gringotts, primarly because she comes from a very old, beyond ancient, magical family that has nothing to do with wizards.

Also to point out, no she does not have a last name (and won't until year 3 of school, if I can manage to get there), she does not come from a werewolf clan and she is very powerful (as hogwart years will show) but cannot use the power at all (ghost will explain at the end, probably).

Now, moving on...

I know the chapter is short but i've been dreading writing too much and being left without ideas as to what write in the next chapter. Also I'm looking for any help as to how write the character of Dumbledore, I don't want to make him too O.C but i'm certain he's going to end up as one. Huh...

I also want to know if you, readers, would rather have me rambling on about the "childhood" of the Harry and Lilith or skip to the most important parts of it and then move on to the school years.

That's all for now, thank you so much for your support, wait and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, no matter how small it was comparing... sorry.


	4. Chapter 4 - Shadows

Harry heard the door bell from the living room, while he was sitting on the couch with the last years album of cats on his lap.  
He almost considered falling asleep out of boredom but thought better of it. Mrs. Figg was sitting beside him telling him all about the photos of the cats with her distante and boring raspy voice that made Lilith's chattering seem god-sent.

The old woman looked up from the photos and stopped talking as soon as she heard the door bell. She looked confused and mildly irritated that someone was interrupting her tale of when Snowball sat on the counter with Ginger beside him.  
She got up and walked over to the door, leaving Harry in the living room couch.

But when she opened the door, as she thought it was only a nosy neighbour or something, she was greeted with a small young girl with messy dark hair and glowing blue eyes.  
The girl was wearing, in her opinion, something that came out of the trash and had leaves stuck in her hair.

-" Oh! What is it? What are you doing here? "- Mrs. Figg asked straight away, wrinkling her nose at the sight.

-" I've come to see Harry. He's here isn't he? "- Lilith answered.

-" Harry? "- Mrs. Figg repeated.

-" Yes, Harry. Harry Potter. "- Lilith answered again, her smile widening.

-" He's not here. And i'm certain he wouldn't want to see you... "- Mrs. Figg said with a slight frown on her face.

-" Of course he's here! He told me that he always spends his cousin's birthdays here! "- Lilith answered with a giggle -" Besides I'm positive that if you asked him, he would gladly run outside to play with me."

-" And like I said. Harry Potter is not here! "- Mrs. Figg told Lilith loudly, her frown deepened on her face.

-" Lilith! "- a voice called from behind Mrs. Figg.

-" Harry! Can you come outside and play? "- Lilith asked, mentally giggling at the act.

-" Yeah, I was wondering if you'd come... "- Harry answered running past Mrs. Figg before she could grab him.

-" Then we better hurry! "- Lilith told Harry, starting to run down the street.

Harry quickly followed her, ignoring the annoying shouts of Mrs. Figg for him to come inside that instant.  
He was going to be in _so_ _much_ _trouble_ when he came back.

But, amazingly, Harry could care less about the consequences. He only wanted to run around with Lilith at that moment, and that was all that was going through his head at that time.

* * *

The two of them wondered about the town until the sun was starting to go down and then went on their way back to the woods.  
Lilith hadn't told him, yet, about the secret base she had made during the time Harry had been away and part of her was still worried of what he would think of her when she told him.  
But her heart felt so light, so free, just by laughing and playing with her friend that her worries were dulled so much that it was hard to notice them at all.

The talked about what they had spent the days they were apart doing, Harry lectured Lilith about keeping her clothes clean and her hair leaf-less (as she expected), Lilith them made jokes about the most common things possible, they played a few pranks on unsuspecting passerbyes and the two of them had the time of their lives.

They were about to enter the woods when Lilith suddenly stopped in her tracks. She went rigid and grabbed hold of Harry's arm to stop him from entering the woods.  
The boy looked at her confused but upon seeing the look in Lilith eyes he quickly backed away from the woods and stood by her side.

-" Lilith? Lilith, what's wrong? "- Harry whispered.

-" There's someone in the woods... "- Lilith answered, her voice so quiet Harry almost didn't hear it.

-" There are always people in the woods. Especially during the summer... "- Harry told her, his voice also quiet. He was confused because Lilith **never** acted like that.

-" This person is different... It's very powerful, Harry. I can smell it. And it's looking for something... "- Lilith told him, her eyes narrowing and the glint in her eyes sharpened.

-" Looking for what? What could that person be possibly be looking for? "- Harry asked her, fighting to keep the slight fear out of his voice. Though he knew that Lilith would be able to sense it anyways.

He had hoped her answer would cut the tension in the air but... if it did anything was worsening it.

-"_ It's looking for us..._ "- Lilith spoke.

Fast as lightning, Lilith grabbed Harry by the hand and sprinted away from the woods. She had never before wished that it was a full-moon that day, just so she could turn into the figure and carry Harry away from the danger she sensed.  
Her legs were strong and fit but Harry, even though he was used to run aswell, wasn't used to run at very high speeds. After two minutes or so of non-stop running he was already having difficulty's catching his breath.

Lilith knew he had to stop. That if he went on like that he could get hurt, so against the sinking feeling that it was a bad idea, she stopped and let Harry rest for a bit.  
He took the offer with immense gratitude and slumped to the floor seconds after they stopped.  
Lilith kept her sense on alert just in case whoever or whatever was looking for them showed up unnanounced.

And it did...

Lilith ducked just in time to avoid being hit with a flash of light. But Harry wasn't so fast and he instantly fell unconsious.  
The girls eyes widened at the sight. Her chest felt like it was about to burst from the pain she was feeling. Seeing Harry there on the floor, motionless, brought up the worst memories she had.  
_She felt strings of shadows form around her hands and she knew she was going to lose control_.

The shadows... Shadows so dark that could swallow the whole town in a single night. Shadows that even herself feared each time she closed her eyes. They were yelling at her to use them. Destroy whoever had dared to attack them. Worse... Had attacked Harry.

' _It hurted Harry!_ ' ' _Punish it's actions!_' ' _Don't let the king be stepped over!_'

Hollow voices, empty of any emotion and sharp as knives to your throat swirled around Lilith.

She looked at the place where whoever had attacked them stood.

A man with a long white beared and a flowing purple robe, a pointy hat and a wooden stick in his hands looked at her.  
His eyes, as Lilith could sense, showed power and strengh she knew was rare to come by. His expression was a mix of amazement and worry.

Completly different from Lilith's...

Whatever glow of amusement, happiness or child-like features she had was gone. Instead her eyes glowed tremendously with power.  
Her eyes were sharp and cold, voided of any hint of humanity.  
Her hands, from the tip of her fingers all the way up to her elbow, were covered with thick black chains.

The man's eyes widened in shock and for a split second he seemed as if he was going to fall to his knees.  
He stood straighter and raised his wand higher.

-" _Stupefy_! "- the man shouted.

Lilith made no attempt to move. She couldn't. Her conscience was drowned in darkness and the complete control of her body was no longer hers.  
The mark of Havoc in her chest glowed and whatever happened after that... _There are no words to describe it..._

* * *

Author's notes: Second update in a row! I'm having a good flow of ideas right now so I'm looking of atleast finishing this arc before the end of the school term (it ends in june).  
I also left you on a cliffhanger, sorry.

Can you guess who the man is?  
And can you even Imagine what will happen next? I'll give you a hint: A lot of paperwork for the ministry.

'Kay, goodbye for now and please review!


	5. Chapter 5 - Fail-safe

The world shook that day. Such was the impact the burst of magic, one that no one had ever witnessed before, traveled across the whole world. Reducing several surveillance and other tracking devices useless.  
This magic wasn't like any other. It showed no traces of conventional magic but it was surely magic. Wasn't it?  
_What else could it be?_

As the man with the long white beard stood up, though a bit scuffed up, he faced a view he never in his life, and a really long one at that, expected to view. The girl which had attacked him was laying unconscious on the floor. There were no injuries on her and the boy beside her, the boy the man had accidentally hit, was completely untouched.  
And beside the two children stood a man.

No... He was barely a man. Almost like a **ghost** he had no presence and you could almost see through him. The beared man reached for his wand again but was stopped by a single raised finger in his direction.  
And the words spoken by the ghost froze the air in his lungs.

-" Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, "- the ghost said -" are you impressed with her abilities?"

-" Her abilities? Who... Who are you?! "- the man called Albus Dumbledore demanded to know.

-" I no longer have a name to be called by. "- the ghost simply answered -" As for her... she's your biggest ally or your worst enemy. _Choose_."

-" What are you talking about?! "- Dumbledore asked -" She attacked me without any emotion... is she under the Imperious curse?"

-" Oh no, no. Don't worry about her. "- Ghost told him -" She acted on instinct, mostly anyway..."

-" '_Mostly_'? "- Dumbledore asked.

-" Yes. She still can't control her powers very well, you should be grateful for that, and using them under this type of situations will result in a complete blackout."- Ghost explained -" But, I should note that she would have most certainly killed you if she did control her abilities."

-" Kill me? For trying to protect Harry? "- Dumbledore asked, almost hitting himself for revealing who the boy was.

-" She didn't know that, did she? "- Ghost mocked -" In her eyes you, of all people, attacked them and knocked out Harry, someone very important to her, and for all she could think you would try to harm him again."

-" She did what many other people do. "- Ghost said -" What do muggles call it? It was... Ah, yes! "Shoot first, ask later." Or something like that."

Dumbledore blinked in astonishment at the man in front of him before turning his eyes to the two unconscious children. Now, since the previous tension was gone, he could clearly see a faint aura around the two and Dumbledore could also sense that the girl was powerful.  
Too powerful...

-" _What_ is she? "- the man asked in a quiet voice.

-" A plan B to your **master** **plan**. Almost like a fail-safe in case something goes wrong."- Ghost answered with a wicked grin -" Isn't she perfect?"

-" What are you talking about?! "- Dumbledore stood tall and all but shouted at the man.

-" You don't have any reason to be mad at me... I did you all a favor. _We _did. "- Ghost snarled at Dumbledore -" The girl will never betray that boy and will willingly trade her life in favor of him."

-" What? "- Dumbledore asked in a quiet voice, filled with worry and confusion -" For someone she doesn't even know?"

-" Correct. "- Ghost emotionlessly said -" She was made to do just that. To protect him at all costs."

-" She's a child! "- Dumbledore thundered to the mad man.

-" She is not just a child. She has no right to be called that after she became what she is. "- Ghost told the perplexed man -" She serves only the purpose of protecting your '_golden_' boy and nothing else."

-" What did you do to her? "- Dumbledore asked, lowering his head as to not show the rage and fury in his now shadowed eyes.

-" We created the most pure and darkest shadows. "- Ghost answered -" And your boy will have complete control over her actions just in case. "- Ghost added.

-" She's a child... What have you done to her? "- Dumbledore asked once more.

Ghost looked at the old wizard and maliciously grinned at the sight. This was all going according to plan...

-" We did what we had to in order to protect the boy and fulfill the prophecy we were given. "- Ghost answered.

-" Prophecy you were given? "- Dumbledore asked confused.

-" **_A child will be born. And with him, Light shall come to guide us to a new Era. But beware, for danger comes to those of power... And for such, Darkness shall unite with the Light and together both will decide the fate of the world as we know it_**. "- Ghost answered.

Dumbledore frowned and tried to make sense of what he had just been told.  
His mind was confused and he just couldn't understand the complete implications of what that prophecy might lead to.

-" What are your plans? "- He asked the almost transparent man.

-" My goals are... "- he answered.

The greatest wizard in history was shocked about what he heard. It was almost mechanically that he cast a spell on both of the children and returned to what he had been doing before he was called to Little Whinging.  
He wasn't certain what made him sure of that but there was this slow sinking feeling that he had just faced a bigger threat than Voldemort could ever hope to become.

And it was with thoughts like those that his mind wondered just how much they had done to the young girl for her to become the '_perfect_' darkness. He shuddered.  
Truthfully he didn't want to know.  
Oh, well... Two more years before he would have to worry about Harry finding all about the magic world. The Ghost had said that even Lilith herself knew nothing about magic. Other than the most basic things like what she was and how it was best to not be seen.

Once again, Dumbledore sighed.  
He was getting too old...

* * *

The Ministry was in an array of mayhem.  
There had been a massive outburst of Magic that nearly blanked the whole area with power. Alerting several more gifted muggles and muggle-borns to what seemed to be a peculiar breeze.  
Worse, the loss of too many surveillance equipment made the Ministry wonder:

What had just happened in Little Whinging?

* * *

When they woke up, both Harry and Lilith were pretty disoriented. They remembered running off from Mrs. Figg but not much else.  
Of course that didn't stop Lilith from becoming overly excited that they had the rest of the afternoon to do what they wanted. Or Harry from feeling that particular warm tingling inside his chest.

Hours passed before Harry was walked back to the Dursley's house by Lilith. And it was then Harry noticed something was not good.  
He saw Aunt Marge by the door. With her bulldog Ripper.

-" Oh, not Aunt Marge... "- Harry muttered in a low and pleading voice.

Harry had completely forgotten that his Aunt and Uncle had mentioned that Aunt Marge was going to spend a few days in their house because of Dudley's birthday. Though she would most likely be unable to make it to the party itself due to other already planned arrangements.  
And now there she was, right in front of the door that Harry least wanted to go through.

Fortunately the big woman didn't heard him. Unfortunately, the dog sensed Lilith from miles away and was on his guard and seething when she suddenly appeared at the driveway.

Barking the dog wanted nothing more than to bite the far from normal girl, even if a small (almost null) portion of his brain was warning him that it would not be in his best interest to actually harm (or anger) the girl.  
Turning around to see why her lovely and sweet bulldog Ripper was barking, she saw her good for nothing nephew and a girl. A dirty and scruffy looking girl that was wearing no shoes and one of her nephew's old hand-me-downs that was also equally dirty.

She was about to give the pair a piece of her mind when the door opened and out came her brother Vernon.  
The beefy man gave the also beefy woman a cheerful greeting but his air of relaxation and lightheartedness vanished as soon as he also spotted the pair. He remembered from Dudley's input during mealtime conversations that Harry had recently been around a girl, as strange as him, and that the two had seemed very friendly between the them.

That had left Dudley '_upset_' because the girl had mocked him and when he tried to show the girl her place he had been hit by _both_ of them. Resulting in the wounds he had received that day because how could he, _such a gentle and caring boy_, face _two hooligans__alone_?  
Though before Vernon or Marge could tear into the two, the loud and clear voice of Lilith sounded first:

-" Oh, hey! You're Harry's aunt and uncle, right? We were just here to say that Harry will sleep over at my place today, 'kay? Bye now!"

And promptly turned, grabbed Harry's hand, and hightailed out of there.  
Harry didn't utter a word as he was still replaying what had just happened back there. And when he realized what exactly Lilith did he facepalmed. How could she just talk to those adults like that?! Wasn't she scared...

Oh, wait... It's Lilith. She probably wouldn't fear a lion even if it stood right in front of her.

But he allowed himself to bask in the warm feeling that tingled inside his chest as Lilith dragged him back to the woods, she had purposely lied so he wouldn't face his family again for a while plus her laughter seemed to make all his worries and fears simply fade.  
He was lucky to have her as a friend.

Although, at that same moment, someone else was just figuring out the implications about what he had just learned. He sighed and dropped the papers he was reading (and analyzing).

-" Harry, the-boy-who-lived, and... Lilith, an **Ancient**... "- that someone said.

The person got up from his chair and tossed the papers into the fireplace. Thinking that no one would ever have to know about them. They were cold cases anyway... No one needed to know what truly had happened.

_And certainly not the girl that had been betrayed by her very existence._  
What terrible fate...

And so the papers burned as the man left. Turning the already dark titles into ashes.

\- **VICIOUS ATTACK ON CATTLE!**

\- **ANOTHER TOWN HAS SPOTTED THE KILLER BEAST**

\- **TEENS KILLED IN FREAK ACCIDENT**

.

.

.

Ashes, ashes we all fall down...

* * *

Another update! An already delayed and late one, so sorry...

A bad ending to the chapter but I have been interested in crime stories and gory ones at that!  
A bit of background information and a few more secrets and mysteries for you guys.

To the person who can figure out what an Ancient is, I'll reward you with a special chapter!

Alright, bye for now! Enjoy the chapter, follow and favorite. Comment at will!


End file.
